berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Roderick
Roderick (ロデリック Roderikku) or Roderick of Schtauffen (ロデリック・オブ・シュタウフェン Roderikku obu Shutaufen) is the childhood friend of Magnifico de Vandimion and the fiance of Farnese de Vandimion. Roderick of Schtauffen is third in line for the throne of Iith and is also a Captain of the Iith Fleet, which is the forefront of the Vritannis Alliance Navy. Appearance Roderick is portrayed as a stocky and muscular young man. He has long black hair, which he sports in a pony tail. His eyes are black as well. While sometimes he is seen in decadent armor and a cape, he is usually found in his long blue coat and brown knee high boots. He also normally dons a long undershirt held together by a belt. Personality Roderick is quick-witted, aware, decisive, and overall decent. Although he was originally only a piece for Magnifico's scheme, and aware of the awful rumors and truths of Farnese's childhood, he did not hold them against her and did develop a genuine interest in her. Roderick seems determined to hold a gentleman's attitude, always treating ladies with dignity, respect, and refinement, even in the midst of chaos. He is a flatterer, though not a dishonest one, labeling Farnese a goddess commanding angels for her performance in protecting their ship and its crew. As a seafaring noble, he is very proud of his abilities at maritime battle and is not hesitant to show it. Sea or land, however, he will immediately jump to defense of the innocent, and wisely leaving larger monsters to the more experienced while doing so. The defining trait that makes him fit for interaction with Guts and his companions, however, is largely his attitude towards the fantastic and the catastrophic, not seeming to show fear easily. Unlike many, he was not at all repelled by Guts' off-putting appearance or demeanor and greeted him with a friendly air. In the midst of the chaos at Vritannis's meeting chamber and later the horrors at the harbor, he was incredibly amazed, but did not lose his composure as Magnifico did and expressed awe at the crew's abilities. While he does not share much of the protagonists' abilities, he is calmer than many of them and just as intelligent. Abilities Roderick is not without some skill in swordsmanship, successfully slaying one or two of the tiger familiars attacking the meeting and a few Daka for himself. On the sea is where Roderick's real abilities shine. He is an excellent naval commander, easily defeating the much more incompetent Bonebeard despite a seeming disadvantage and holding off the Sea God when it and its tentacles attack. Outside of this, Roderick is also an excellent swimmer and deceptively strong, enough so that he was able to pull both Casca and Guts, the latter of whom likely weighs considerably more than him, to the surface and save them from drowning. History Roderick is introduced as part of Magnifico do Vandimion's scheme to make a name for himself for his father, as Magnifico's friend and the man his sister, Farnese, agreed to marry. If Farnese agreed to marry Roderick, and allowed Magnifico to make the engagement announcement at the party, Farnese's friends would be free to use one of Roderick's ships to go wherever they needed. His first words are to remark on the frightening exploits that litter Farnese's past, then to contrast her against roses, which he feels are gilded and not very noteworthy, then compare her to tulips, the qualities of which he feels are much more suited to her. This confusing exchange flabbergasts Magnifico, though Farnese seems to understand and appreciate it. Roderick is warm towards both Farnese and her brother and does not seem to mind being a piece in a scheme, but neither does he seem disinterested in Farnese. He asks to dance with her at the Vandimion party, which she grants, and when the party is ruined by the appearance of Kushan tiger familiars, appears impressed with Farnese's jump into action and draws his sword to defend the party-goers as well. When an effort to form a plan begins, he offers his warship for them all to escape in. He and Magnifico follow her out into the harbor with Guts's crew and are quickly caught up in the effort to survive amongs the Kushan assault. He holds up significantly better than his friend at the sight of the many terrifying monsters that appear throughout the night and the feats Guts and his companions perform to defeat them, expressing awe instead. After the crew he is now a part of leaves Vritannis, he spends time socializing with his crew, being friendly with Farnese and amused, if unsupporting, of Magnifico's antics. When Casca wanders off and falls into the ocean, and Guts follows her, Roderick dives in after them upon realizing they aren't surfacing, saving both their lives. Afterwards, Roderick gets a chance to show his skill as a naval commander by almost effortlessly outmaneuvering and destroying the three pirate ships that decided to attack him, not helped by Bonebeard's incredible incompetence. Later, when Bonebeard returns with a crew now turned into tentacle monsters, Roderick maintains his composure and keeps the crew from sustaining heavy losses until Guts arrives to fight them off. On arriving at the island where the Sea God lives, he expresses distaste with the shoddy service provided by the only inn. He does not do much when the situation turns dark and the townsfolk are revealed as tentacles, but commands the situation again when it falls to him and his crew to fend off the monstrous Bonebeard. Later, he performs admirably in fending off the Sea God itself when it comes to attack. After the beast is finally defeated through a combination of the warship's cannonfire assault, the merrow's neutralizing its sonic roars, and Guts destroying its heart, Roderick personally enters the Sea God's mouth in an attempt to recover Guts. He continues to accompany the crew when they finally reach Eflhelm.Category:Humans Roderick of Schtauffen Category:Nobles Category:Swordsmen Category:Guts' New Party